


=＾● ⋏ ●＾=

by junxouji, kaiohtic



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Angst, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 16:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7322407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junxouji/pseuds/junxouji, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiohtic/pseuds/kaiohtic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which jongin works tirelessly to win over the affections of a difficult feline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	=＾● ⋏ ●＾=

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be finished by sehun's bday, but well, things don't always go according to plan. but hey, at least we managed to finish this first project fic, and we work well together ~~except for us both being slowpokes and lazy butts~~ , so you can definitely anticipate more joint projects by kaiohtic & junxouji

_At this rate you’ll never get laid. You will end up old and wrinkly and ugly and lonely and virgin._ It must have been that sentence that Jongdae has said half-jokingly, half-seriously, that has made Jongin starting to look around for a life companion. Now, it’s not that Jongin is ugly to look at or that he has a despicable personality, but with how timid he is at times, combined with his natural slouchiness, there aren’t many people showing enough interest in him to persist and continue their attempts at wooing him, and Jongin, so far, didn’t care. He is the youngest in his group of friends after all, and as long as the others aren’t all settled, he doesn’t need to worry. He’s got plenty of time.  
  
 _You’re too picky_ , is what Soojung has told him. She has tried to set him up - with boys and girls alike - but none of that had gone too well. Jongin just hasn’t found anyone worthy to try it with yet, no one who gave him the feeling that he has just met the love of his life, his soulmate. And yes, Jongin does believe in destiny and faith bringing two lovers together, and that is why he has never been too worried about finding his destined one so far. Somehow, they will be lead to him, right? It’s only when Jongdae points out that he will never find his so-called destined one if he only ever steps foot out of his apartment when he has classes to attend, groceries to get or his work at the local library to do, that he starts thinking about it. And as Jongin thinks about it, it all makes sense, so he starts to panic a bit. What if he has already lost his chance at meeting his destined one? What if he should have been to that party last Friday instead of lazing at home and reading manga?  
  
 _Don’t freak out,_ is what Chanyeol tells him, which sure has been meant to calm him down, but it only further stresses him because Chanyeol stepping in between and trying to help only means one thing: it’s really bad. Like _bad_ bad. The worst of all kinds of bad. Because Chanyeol is a helpful person, but usually, he doesn’t offer a hand unless he feels like the other really needs that push to go to the right direction. He’s not the type of person to meddle with others unless they ask him to.  
  
“Could you please stop pacing around the room? It’s irritating,” Chanyeol says, but Jongin doesn’t stop. He keeps pacing until there’s a hiss, a very hostile sounding one, coming from the hybrid who’s currently nestled in Chanyeol’s lap. Kyungsoo is his name, and he is a rather grumpy cat hybrid, though Chanyeol keeps saying that Kyungsoo is the nicest and friendliest and most domestic cat ever. It’s only Chanyeol saying that though. Everyone else who has had the pleasure to get to know the newest addition to their group of friends - Chanyeol’s pet and boyfriend is obviously their friend, too - can testify that Kyungsoo isn’t the most pleasant person to converse with.  
  
“I’m in midst of a crisis now,” Jongin says and plops down on the couch, next to Chanyeol. Kyungsoo is glaring at him, so he shuffles further away. “What if Jongdae is right? What if I won’t be able to find the love of my life? I don’t want to end up alone.” He pretends he wasn’t whining towards the end and smiles helplessly at Kyungsoo, who is still eyeing him with disdain.  
  
“No, seriously,” he says after awkwardly clearing his throat. “Even Jongdae has found a boyfriend, so why am I still single?”  
  
“A person like you won’t find the love of your life at a bar or some party though. That’s highly doubtful. Ever considering to look among hybrids?” Chanyeol suggests, but quickly shuts up when he sees Jongin’s frown. “Okay, then not. Continue trying your luck with humans.”  
  
  
  


=＾● ⋏ ●＾=

  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongin has been thinking a lot about Chanyeol’s suggestion. A hybrid, why not? His initial aversion towards the idea of dating a hybrid is based on the fact that a hybrid would be bought, meaning it would be owned. He doesn’t want to _buy_ affection, he wants to be liked for simply being himself. It’s not often that a hybrid would truly come to love their owner like Kyungsoo would, at least that is what he has always thought. It’s not real love if they are conditioned to please and serve, right? But after thorough research - as in timidly asking a surprisingly helpful Kyungsoo - he has found out that it’s not always just master and pet relationships between a human and a hybrid. Despite being the one to adopt or buy a pet, there are different shelters and companies with their own sets of rules, but next to that, it also depends a lot on the human’s expectations.  
  
For Jongin, the way the shelter works where Kyungsoo is coming from seems like an ideal place. Not only does he not have to worry about spending tons of money on a hybrid, they also have a policy that protects the hybrids more than any other place. A hybrid can only be taken home after having given his or her consent, but even after that, the hybrid’s place at the shelter is still guaranteed for another year, in case the hybrid doesn’t want to stay with their guardian any longer. They aren’t even called owners, they are guardians, expected to take care of, protect and shower the hybrids with love and adoration. Being a guardian… Jongin likes the sound of it.  
  
“The success quota is high,” Kyungsoo has assured him. “So if you’re lucky enough to like a hybrid who likes you back and is willing to follow you, usually, they will stay forever.”  
  
“So… you are staying with Chanyeol forever, too?” Jongin blurts out and the feline looks clearly offended.  
  
“Of course. Hybrids have good intuition. If they trust you enough to let you adopt them, they won’t leave you.”  
  
  
  


=＾● ⋏ ●＾=

  
  
  
  
  
  
And that is the story how Jongin came to adopt a male hybrid cat for himself. Jongin would say it’s love at first sight, though he is not too sure about Sehun’s feelings. He knows though, that the moment he laid eyes on the tall, lanky male with adorable white cat ears and equally pristine white tail, he was head over heels. And judging by Sehun’s behavior - the light pink dusting the other’s fair complexion, the shy, little laughter as reply and the little quirks and gestures - Sehun must like him, too.  
  
They have been out on several dates, and while Sehun is rather reserved and quiet, Jongin has learned how to get Sehun out of his shell. His attempts aren’t always successful, but he tells himself that the way Sehun is smiling at him is different from the smile he gives other people, softer, yet more radiant. Sehun is happy next to him, he believes, and when Sehun sleeps over at his place for the first time, long body and limbs clinging to him in bed, Jongin thinks he has found his other half. It doesn’t matter anymore that Sehun isn’t one hundred percent human.  
  
He has sent in an application to adopt Sehun the next day when he has brought Sehun back to the shelter. The owner of that place, Mrs. Paek, has smiled at him knowingly, and a week later, after a meeting to discuss rules and sign the contract, Jongin has been notified that he could come and pick Sehun up any time within the next two weeks.  
  
Of course, Jongin has done so promptly. He is holding Sehun’s hand now, a backpack filled with the little belongings Sehun possesses on his back as they walk down the streets. Sehun has been here before once, but Jongin still points at different buildings and gives directions to places Sehun might need to know, such as the convenience store closest to their apartment, or the next best supermarket.  
  
“We’re home,” Jongin says and opens the door wide to let Sehun enter first. “I hope you will like it here.”  
  
  
  


=＾● ⋏ ●＾=

  
  
  
  
  
  
It’s a bit awkward for Jongin now. He likes Sehun, a lot, and Sehun seems to like him, too, but now that he has officially adopted the hybrid, Sehun has become a lot more quiet. It can’t be that he is shy, is he? Still? After going on so many dates and slowly opening up to each other? But it’s okay, as long as Sehun doesn’t look uncomfortable. Jongin just wishes Sehun would speak up more instead of nodding and smiling at him.  
  
He has gone through the rules with Sehun after touring the small apartment. There’s only one bedroom for the both of them, a kitchen, a bathroom and a living-room. It’s cozy, he thinks, and so far Sehun hasn’t protested, so he hopes his feline is fine with it, even if he can’t offer Sehun his own private room.  
  
He doesn’t even have that many rules for Sehun because he wants the other to be as comfortable as possible, but also, because he sees Sehun as equal. Sehun can do whatever he likes to, and he has the right to say no as well. The only thing Jongin expects is for Sehun not to make too much of a mess - since Jongin isn’t the cleanest either - and for Sehun not to get hurt. For example, if Sehun isn’t familiar with cooking, then he doesn’t want Sehun to cook and accidentally burn his hand. Sehun can even go in and out freely since he has given Sehun his own set of keys. The only real rule Jongin imposes is for Sehun to wear his collar whenever he steps out of the house as it will mark him as taken. A hybrid as pretty as Sehun would easily be picked up and kidnapped if he didn’t show he already belonged, though even then, with a collar, that didn’t necessarily mean he was safe.  
  
“Any questions?” Jongin asks, watching the other’s every expression. Sehun shakes his head, no, face tilted down and looking anywhere but at Jongin.  
  
Maybe he’s really just shy, Jongin thinks and pats Sehun’s knee, announcing that he would be making tea while Sehun can walk around and explore his new home.  
  
  
  


=＾● ⋏ ●＾=

  
  
  
  
  
  
The first time Jongin tries to bathe Sehun is disastrous. In retrospect he should have known the adult hybrid was more than capable of doing it himself but somewhere buried under the slightly awkward yet caring exterior of the human male is something that pushes him to dote on the feline. But, it blows up in his face.  
  
“Sehun?” Jongin knocks quietly on the bathroom door hearing the soft splashes of shifting water when he pokes his hand through the door, towels in his other hand. He doesn’t really think about the implications of seeing the hybrid nude. They are both males, he reasons, and therefore have nothing to hide from each other. Maybe it would _ease_ Sehun to know that Jongin is willing to be helpful and caring. He does _not_ expect to be greeted with a flying soapy loofah to the face. Jongin is barely able to catch himself from the surprise of it all as he grips the doorknob blocking his face with the towels in his hand. There is a shriek (and quite high pitched considering Sehun’s usual deep voice) and a series of loud _get out, get out_ s before the shower curtain is being snapped shut. Jongin, dazed and a bit confused, takes another step in, unsure what Sehun’s problem was. “I was coming in to help you bathe-- I thought it might be good if I helped you wash your hair. Chanyeol said Kyungsoo likes when he does that.” His voice trails off, disheartened by Sehun’s reaction. Perhaps he was still shy? Jongin shifts his weight watching the shadow behind the shower curtain attempt to cover his modesty.  
  
“I can do it myself!” Sehun’s voice squawks indignantly. “Just leave a pair of clothes outside the door.” His voice is considerably softer now, almost shy.  
  
Jongin decides it is better to not press on this issue and turns to leave the towels on the sink counter to rummage through his bedroom closet for clothes. Sehun is a little taller but he is almost certain they share the same clothing size. He finds his comfiest sweater and sweatpants because Sehun has a fondness for wearing clothes that smell like Jongin, a fact he inquired after much prodding. He leaves them outside the bathroom door as he pads his bare feet down the hall to find something to make for dinner.  
  
It isn’t long after Jongin turns on the ricecooker he heard soft footsteps coming down the hall. Sehun looks adorable when he turns the corner in the soft baby blue sweater, cheeks red, and hair still wet as he avoids looking at Jongin in the face. Jongin smiles a little as he pauses what he’s doing to go properly dry Sehun’s hair. He nudges the feline to sit as Jongin grabs the towel draped around his neck to gently pat at his hair avoiding his soft ears.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Jongin murmurs after a few minutes. “I didn’t know it would bother you. I just wanted to be helpful.” The absolute last thing he wants to do is make Sehun feel bad or uncomfortable while he is with him, especially when Sehun can consider to not be with Jongin anymore. Jongin doesn't have much (or any, at all) experience dating or trying to make people like him more, but all he knows is that he's more than willing to sacrifice just about anything to make Sehun smile.  
  
  
  


=＾● ⋏ ●＾=

  
  
  
  
  
  
One of the second mistakes he makes that is really noticeable starts with the purchase of catnip. Jongin doesn’t really think about the consequences of getting it or if it might cause Sehun to go a little crazy. He simply puts the stuffed pouch of catnip on a coffee table and goes to find something to snack on when he gets home one evening.  
  
Sehun pokes his head up from where he’s coiled lazily on the couch, hair smashed from sleep, and eyes slightly unfocused from just having woken up. Apparently, he had been watching a bit of television, dozing off shortly into the movie. Jongin is startled by a loud screech, almost dropping his drink in the kitchen. He goes towards the doorway to see Sehun rigidly on the edge of the sofa staring at the small pouch of catnip on the table with an oddly intense glare.  
  
“Jongin!” He snaps. “What is that _thing_?” He demands loudly, throwing an accusing finger at the thing. His pupils are slightly dilated and he makes a low rumble of displeasure. “You didn’t get me-- you!”  
  
Jongin tilts his head confused but goes to the table and picks it up gingerly. It’s just a soft square pouch containing catnip. Sehun’s eyes follow it pointedly. “You don’t like catnip?” Jongin asks unsure.  
  
“Get it out of here!” Sehun says distressed. “You idiot! I don’t want that _mess_! Who wants to roll around like they’re on ecstasy?”  
  
“I didn’t know,” Jongin says as he carefully backpedals into the kitchen so he can toss it out and Sehun can subsequently can relax somehow. He tosses it and closes the trash bin. “Sehun I didn’t mean to upset you. I thought you might like it. I read it can mellow you out.”  
  
Sehun only grumbles loudly from the living room burying himself back into his spot on the sofa muttering unintelligible things under his breath.  
  
It’s safe to say Jongin makes Sehun’s favorites that night for dinner to ensure the peaceful tranquility returns to their small home. Sehun’s mood lightens up considerably when he spies the assortment of fish and sweets on the table giving Jongin one small knowing look before he nods slipping his hand in Jongin’s hair with an affectionately approving pat.  
  
  
  


=＾● ⋏ ●＾=

  
  
  
  
  
  
However it's a completely different story when Sehun warms up to him and they fall into a pattern. The first thing Sehun does is nag him to straighten up. It's a new color to Sehun’s personality, something Jongin had not foreseen. The once shy hybrid is strangely stubborn when he likes to be. Sehun catches him off guard one day when Jongin is lazily watching one of those ridiculous dramas Sehun can't stand. Sehun stands right in front of the television, making Jongin frown, and holds his ground.  
  
“ _Kim Jongin_ ,” he's saying, face scrunched in this irresistibly cute sulky expression. Jongin sits up a bit alarmed, wondering if he had something wrong. “Go pick up your boxers off the floor! Do you live in a pigsty? Don't you have any shame?” Sehun is demanding and Jongin is frowning.  
  
It doesn't end there though. The following days Sehun refuses to eat what he makes, insisting on something far more gourmet (although he appreciates Jongin’s efforts). He sweet talks his way into Jongin’s walk when they pass a bubble tea shop on their way home from a movie date (Sehun had picked the movie, insisting he wouldn't sit through one of Jongin’s romantic comedies). He refuses under any circumstances to sleep next to Jongin if Jongin is shirtless (Jongin suspects Sehun gets shy seeing his bare skin). He pretty much takes over the apartment making it cleaner than it ever had been, so when his noona visits to properly meet Sehun she notes there isn't clothes lying about or days old takeout. She all but dotes on Sehun, complimenting his taste and Sehun’s patience to put up with her brother.  
  
But the shy and timid hybrid never really disappears. It is most apparent when Jongin tries to sneak kisses or skinship with the male. Sehun will flush and either scold him for being a pervert or ignore him outright. Sehun almost instinctively knows when Jongin is ready to pounce in attack. They would innocently lay pressed together on the couch as the sun filters through the shades with Jongin stroking Sehun’s ears. As soon as Jongin focuses on the other's thin pink lips it is as if Sehun is shocked with some form of electricity and running into another room with an excuse. Or worse, when Jongin actually moves to kiss him, Sehun places his hands quickly over Jongin’s mouth as his ears set back on his head. “ _Horny human_ ,” is what Kyungsoo mutters when he explains the unfortunate circumstances to Chanyeol sometime later.  
  
  
  


=＾● ⋏ ●＾=

  
  
  
  
  
  
The first guests they have over officially are of course Chanyeol and Kyungsoo. Jongin is a little skeptical of allowing Sehun to meet the moody cat but there is no denying his friend when Chanyeol is on a mission. It's almost disheartening to see how quickly Kyungsoo and Sehun hit it off to disappear into the other room to do whatever it is that hybrids do to bond.  
  
“So, you know, have you and Sehun…” Chanyeol’s voice trails off and Jongin turns his head towards his friend. Why they are being left with taking care of dinner is pretty questionable to the pair, but Jongin easily talks Chanyeol into just splitting the cost of take out with him to avoid burning down the apartment.  
  
Jongin tilts his head. “Have we _what_?” He asks not sure if he wants to know what his friend means.  
  
“Well Sehun is an attractive hybrid and you’re not too ugly yourself-- I just wonder if you two have sealed the deal. Kyungsoo can barely keep his hands off me, I’m actually really good with my mou--”  
  
Jongin waves for his friend to stop. He will _never_ be interested in what Chanyeol is good at doing with his mouth. “That’s none of your business.” He says slowly but he’s sure his sour demeanor answers his best friend’s question. Sehun does not even want to kiss him much less do anything else.  
  
“And here I thought you would be a sweet talker. I guess Sehun is a lot more clever and immune to those gross charms than I thought.” Chanyeol muses, laughing at Jongin’s expense. If Jongin was a more aggressive person he certainly would hit his friend for daring to tease him on such a subject but it’s really unavoidable with a person like Chanyeol he has learned. Everyone in their friend group has had their fair share of questioning under the scrutinizing eyes of Park Chanyeol.  
  
Jongin makes a face of horror knowing Chanyeol was bound to say something Sehun could overhear that _he_ would be the person to would pay for. The takeout comes shortly after and Jongin is arranging the fried chicken neatly next to Chanyeol when he hears squeals coming from the living room. It takes a moment before Jongin realizes that it’s Sehun’s laughter. Somehow, that sound drops like a weight in his stomach. It’s _Kyungsoo_ that is causing the hybrid’s happiness - not him. In fact, he cannot remember a time he has made Sehun laugh when that laughter wasn’t directed at a silly mistake Jongin has made.  
  
Chanyeol must catch his look because he snorts and shakes his head knowingly. “Completely whipped. Give it time, buddy. You will grow on him.”  
  
Jongin can only hope that is the case. After setting up the meal he turns his head towards the door pausing.  
  
“I’ll go get them,” he says, simply heading towards the hallway connecting the kitchen to the living room. For some reason he hesitates outside the living room door. He does not mean or intend to eavesdrop - it _just_ happens.  
  
Hearing Sehun’s laughter bubble from the room followed by some intense purring he can hear the usually stoic hybrid speaking between low giggles.  
  
“He’s an idiot,” Sehun murmurs, voice clear as day. Jongin’s heart drops. “A really dumb human. He doesn’t even know how to cuddle properly without being overly touchy.”  
  
Kyungsoo’s voice is low but clearly amused. Jongin doesn’t think it’s quite fair Kyungsoo is there to sway Sehun’s opinion on him. Kyungsoo doesn’t like anyone but Chanyeol. (Of course, it looks like Sehun is now one of Kyungsoo’s favorite people.) “Sometimes you just have to teach your human how to be. Chanyeol is a dumbass too.”  
  
Jongin doesn’t think he can handle listening anymore without guilt so he steps forward clearing his throat. The two hybrids are cuddled on the smaller sofa. Sehun is almost pressed completely against Kyungsoo’s smaller frame. Jongin’s lips twist in displeasure as he’s never been able to convince the other to cuddle with him. Sehun looks up and Kyungsoo looks smug.  
  
“Dinner is ready.” Jongin says quietly.  
  
Kyungsoo smirks. “Didn’t know takeout took so long to prepare.” The shorter feline is dragging Sehun up with him and they look like they’re glued side to side.  
  
Jongin only grumbles under his breath, a bit peeved, but doesn’t say much as the trio make their way back to Chanyeol who has already begun digging into the food. Kyungsoo doesn’t hesitate to sit right on Chanyeol, swatting the human’s hands to properly feed him without making too much of a mess.  
  
Sehun sits a respectable distance away from Jongin. Naturally, Jongin has a hard time sulking over his favorite dinner but the lingering thoughts do not fade. He simply puts them on the back burner for now. _Sehun does not like him, yet._ It’s a depressing thought to think he still has yet to be accepted.  
  
It’s after dinner when the kitchen has been cleaned, leftovers neatly packed away, and their guests long gone that Jongin wanders to the living room to find Sehun. Sehun is laying face-down on his stomach, tail coiled around his thigh, eyes closed, and lips parted on the sofa. He looks peaceful like this, Jongin thinks. He looks like he _belongs_ here in Jongin’s apartment and he looks content with that fact.  
  
Jongin sits by his side careful to not startle the hybrid awake as he pushes back Sehun’s hair from his forehead. Leaning down he presses a soft kiss to the hybrid’s hairline smiling softly. “Sehun, you cannot sleep here. You’ll be sore in the morning.”  
  
Sehun gives a low noncommittal grunt turning to his side away from Jongin. There is a deep settled fondness in Jongin’s chest but there is something else looming there. A thorn perhaps? The realization that _maybe_ Sehun is not as happy or content as Jongin originally thought.  
  
It is really a shame, Jongin confesses to himself wordlessly. Because he is absolutely certain he has already fallen in love.  
  
  
  


=＾● ⋏ ●＾=

  
  
  
  
  
  
Sehun is a terror when he does not get enough sleep. His normally demanding and bossy personality takes complete control, leaving no mercy for his human counterpart. They have to go shopping for a few essentials for the house and Sehun still needs quite a few things. Jongin is glad he’s always been very good at saving so he can comfortably buy without worrying about going out of his budget. (He also doesn’t mind spoiling Sehun.)  
  
He isn’t sure if it’s because Sehun had a rough night on the couch since he had refused to move, even threatening Jongin with one elegantly shaped claw if he dared disturb him again, or if Sehun is generally displeased with him, but he’s being rough.  
  
Jongin is overly sensitive from the previous day, consumed with the thoughts of his inadequacies and everything he hasn’t offered Sehun yet so he’s more out of tune with what Sehun actually means when he throws around criticism.  
  
Sehun is sulking, eyes drawn back in displeasure. This displeasure is focused completely on Jongin as they stand in the aisle of the store. “Didn’t you learn with the catnip?” He demands hands falling onto his waist in a defensive pose. “Are you dumb or just forgetful, Kim Jongin? There is _no_ way that I can play with those toys.”  
  
Jongin wavers slightly with the mouse toy suspended on a stick and string in his hands. His mouth opens to apologize but nothing comes out. He just had thought it might be something Sehun wanted. It was the truth that he didn’t quite know what hybrids liked and disliked particularly, all of Sehun’s interests but he didn’t want to withhold anything from the other. Instead he just seemed to offend the other.  
  
Sehun’s tail flicks agitatedly as he takes the offensive toy from Jongin’s hands and puts it back on the shelf from which it came. “Hybrids don’t play with those,” he says matter of factly. “We’re smart and clever beings, Jongin. We’re not going to chase a mouse on a string.”  
  
Jongin wonders if he’s disappointed. He _should_ have known, right? He sulks. If he was a hybrid, his ears would be flat and pulled back. Instead he chews on his full bottom lip, not wanting Sehun to be upset with him. “I’m sorry. I thought you might--”  
  
“You thought _wrong_ ,” Sehun interrupts. “But you can make it up to me by getting some more tuna and milk.” His hand wraps carefully around Jongin’s arm and tugs him forward to his desired destination.  
  
As always, Jongin can only stumble a bit forward, lovestruck and unable to refuse the other anything. Even if it means they eat fish almost every night at Sehun’s command.  
  
  


=＾● ⋏ ●＾=

  
  
  
  
  
  
Despite smaller incidents and the growing amount of time that Sehun spends frowning or glaring at him while complaining, Jongin thinks they are doing well. After all, Sehun has started to cling on to him at night, gangly limbs all tangled with his, and face buried in the crook of his neck. They spend a lot of time cuddling as well, especially when Jongin is watching one of his dramas. Sehun would usually rest his head on Jongin’s lap so Jongin can brush through his hair and caress his ears mindlessly. Sehun likes that a lot, it seems, a quirk that is feline, though he wonders if Sehun doesn’t ever want his stomach to be rubbed like Kyungsoo as well.  
  
Things are going so well that Jongin, reasoning that they are a couple (and because Jongin is a sappy romanticist), decides to prepare a surprise for their 100th day anniversary. Jongin has counted the days down (well not really, there’s an app for that), and knowing that Sehun wouldn’t even know, he has arranged it so that his hybrid boyfriend would go over to Kyungsoo and Chanyeol’s place and only come home for a fancy dinner later.  
  
In retrospect, Jongin can only laugh at his own stupidity. He’s not a good cook, never had been, when his regular menu would be sandwiches and ramyun or similar foods - easy to make within a few minutes and definitely not the most nutritious. Why he thought he would be able to create a three course menu is still a mystery to himself, though it might have been because of his naivety. It said _easy to make_ and _100% foolproof; even the most incapable cook can make this_ on the internet, and when Jongin read the instructions it seemed easy enough. But when he tried to do it on his own, he just couldn’t prepare the chicken, unable to cut it in a way that would look presentable, and somehow he must have done something wrong because it turned black although he just put it in the oven for fifteen minutes. And let’s not talk about the creme brulee he attempted to make.  
  
The only thing Jongin has succeeded in, is to burn himself in the kitchen, but it’s not the pain that is driving tears into his eyes. It’s because he knows he is a disappointment to Sehun, incapable to do things right for the person he adores so much, and that just fucking hurts. For a moment, he thinks he can’t breathe, as he imagines Sehun’s face when finding him like this in the kitchen. His heart clenches as the only reaction Sehun would and could have if he ever found out would be to reject Jongin’s love and return to the shelter to find someone new, someone more capable and more deserving of a cute, beautiful person like Sehun.  
  
It’s that thought that makes him wipe his eyes angrily, and Jongin decides to quickly eliminate this mess. Sehun doesn’t need to know about this, Jongin could pretend all he had planned was to get some delivery, but then the door to the kitchen opens with an alarmed looking Sehun storming in. They both halt in their tracks and stare at each other, and suddenly, Jongin starts crying. He’s bailing his eyes out because Sehun is seeing him in this pitiful state and he will lose his wonderful kitten forever and it’s all his own fault. Because in no way Jongin could be what Sehun wants him to be - a talented, capable and witty gentleman. Jongin is none of that. Jongin is clumsy, stupid and annoying, he sees all that now, too.  
  
“I’m so sorry, Sehun,” he sobs into the other’s chest. He doesn’t know when Sehun pulled him into his embrace or when they both sat down on the kitchen floor together. All he knows is that the voices in his head are growing in volume, telling him that he is undeserving. That he is not good enough. He never was and he will never be. Sehun was never destined to be his. Sehun has always been destined to meet up with someone great and Jongin is just the opposite of that.  
  
“It’s not okay,” he whispers when Sehun keeps murmuring that it’s alright, that it’s okay, because Jongin _knows_ it’s not. Sehun is just being kind now, and such kindness Jongin does not deserve. He has made one too many mistakes.  
  
  
  


=＾● ⋏ ●＾=

  
  
  
  
  
Jongin has been thinking a lot after his breakdown on their 100th day anniversary. He doesn’t think Sehun knows it was their anniversary, but that is not what has been bugging him. Rather, it’s the way Sehun is treating him. The way Sehun keeps his distance, the way Sehun rejects him, the words Sehun has said before that day. It all leads to one conclusion: Sehun has merely accepted him because Jongin is such a pitiful creature. Sehun with his feline instincts could probably smell just how pitiful he is, that he is socially inept, reclusive. That’s why Sehun has agreed to come with him because Sehun has a good heart - he can’t stand seeing people being sad and lonely. And coming to such a result, Jongin has made up his mind. He won’t force Sehun to stay by his side anymore.  
  
“You did what?” Sehun asks calmly, but the way his tail flickers tells Jongin that he is anything but that - Sehun is distressed. Though, maybe Jongin doesn’t know Sehun _that_ well despite having spent more than three months together now. After all, Jongin keeps forgetting how much Sehun hates catnip, or the fact that Sehun is allergic to peanuts.  
  
“I arranged things for you to stay with Chanyeol and Kyungsoo,” Jongin repeats. He’s doing his best not to show any emotion, but that’s easier said than done. He feels like crying because at some point he really believed that Sehun and he were a match made in heaven, two people destined to be.  
  
“Either that, or you can go back to the shelter as well.” Jongin points at the document on the table, one that says he is agreeing to let Sehun choose a new home, be it with a new master or at a shelter.  
  
“For real?” Sehun asks, and now he sounds a bit insecure, or is that just Jongin’s imagination as well?  
  
“Yes. I talked to Chanyeol already. He is willing to adopt you and be your new owner if you want to. With him, you will be happier than you could ever be with me. You’ll have Kyungsoo there with you, too.”  
  
There is a moment of silence between them in which Jongin looks away, unable to watch Sehun and his expression. He doesn’t want to see the relief washing through the other’s body as it would only further confirm his assumption that he was never good enough and that Sehun staying with him was only an act of kindness, for Sehun could never turn down someone so pathetically pitiful.  
  
“What makes you think so?” Sehun asks then, voice barely audible. The words surprise Jongin though. He has expected Sehun to agree instead, possibly telling Jongin that he would go and pack his things to get ready to move houses. He licks his lips; they’re dry and chapped.  
  
“I can’t do things right for you,” Jongin says, hesitant as he looks up. Their gazes meet and Jongin almost flinches at the intense stare. Sehun is almost glaring at him and it’s the most hostile expression he has ever seen on the hybrid’s face.  
  
“And you’re planning on giving up? Doing what cowards do? Choosing the easiest way out? Didn’t you say you like me a lot? That it was love at first sight? It wasn’t, was it? It was just mere attraction because I have a pretty face, is that right? All you wanted was a fuck buddy, huh?”  
  
“Of course not!” Jongin says, exasperated. He isn’t sure what Sehun is trying to tell him now. That he should continue fighting when it’s already a lost battle? There is nothing he can really do now to prove that he could be good enough for Sehun. He is a loser, and idiot, a dumbass, just like Sehun had said to Kyungsoo before, and he tells Sehun that.  
  
“I’m a loser, just like you said, so what are you trying to do? Do you want to see me struggling more for your amusement? Is that why you want me to fight for your heart? So you can watch me fail more and more?” Jongin feels bad now. He didn’t mean to raise his voice against Sehun and seeing the other flinch back he wants to say something to lessen the blow.  
  
“Sehun, I’m s--”  
  
“Wait, it’s because of that?” Sehun asks, cutting him off. Jongin blinks at the other, mouth wide open in surprise.  
  
“Did you hear what I said to Kyungsoo?”  
  
“I wasn’t eavesdropping!” Jongin is quick to defend himself.  
  
“I wasn’t accusing you to. I just want to know if you did, but I guess that yeah, you overheard us talking,” Sehun says and sighs. “You’re a dummy, you know.”  
  
“Well, that’s not far from being a loser,” he mumbles.  
  
“No, I didn’t mean it like that!” Sehun says and takes Jongin by surprise as he pulls Jongin by the hand, leading him to their shared bedroom. Jongin is pushed to sit down on the bed with Sehun kneeling in front of him, very much like that one time Sehun had accidentally dropped a plate and felt remorseful, insisting on Jongin to punish him, which ended in Jongin tickling Sehun until the kitten was begging for mercy. It’s a fond memory, but probably only for Jongin. Sehun hates tickles with a passion since they render him helpless and vulnerable, meanwhile Jongin loves them because he gets to hear Sehun’s laughter.  
  
“Kim Jongin,” Sehun says and Jongin is startled out of his daydreaming.  
  
“Y-yeah?”  
  
“I will only tell you once, so listen closely. I might call you a loser and I might be bossy and say mean things to you, but that doesn’t mean I hate you. I still very much like you, otherwise I wouldn’t have agreed to come with you and let you adopt me in the first place. Or I would have asked to be brought back to the shelter already. But did I ask for that? No. I didn’t, because no matter how clumsy and stupid you are, you are _my_ clumsy and stupid. And now, don’t ruin this moment by saying something stupid. Pull me up and kiss me if you changed your mind and still want me here.”  
  
Jongin’s mind is reeling. He can’t believe that Sehun had talked so much, that he had said all that, and most of all, he can’t believe that this beautiful hybrid is looking at him with wide, expectant eyes. It takes another moment for Jongin to finally act on those words, but when he does, he pulls Sehun up by his wrists just a tad too eagerly, sending them both backwards with Jongin landing on the bed and Sehun on top of him. They keep staring at each other for another while before Jongin dares to lean up and briefly peck Sehun’s lips carefully, just in case his feisty kitten might change his mind and bite him in return.  
  
“Stupid Jongin, that wasn’t a kiss. That was a peck. Stupid stupid stupid,” Sehun mutters, and the following pause awkward, but then he’s laughing and Jongin joins him, because he agrees. Yes, Jongin might be stupid and clumsy, but if Sehun can live with that, then he should be okay with it, too.


End file.
